


No More

by chocolate0250



Series: Fighting [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Louis, M/M, Smut, angel!Harry, innocent!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate0250/pseuds/chocolate0250
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the sweet, innocent angel who is still in training. He doesn't believe in fighting or violence, but he needs it if he wants to graduate.<br/>Louis is the not so innocent demon who already graduated from his school. He's made sure to take out any angel that attacks him, but everything changes when he meets Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title, I couldn't think of anything. I hope you like it.

      _Here's how it all began, the war of demons verses angels. Most of you probably know that God kicked Lucifer out of heaven for trying to over power him. That's not completely true, but it has some truth to it. Lucifer wanted God to see how much more better the angels were than the humans, but God believed otherwise. He believed the humans were good and could help make the world better._

_Out of anger, Lucifer attacked God. God punished him by clipping his angel wings and replacing them with broken ones, ones that were torn to shreds and ripped. He took Lucifer and he dragged him to the end of heaven, dangling him over the edge before he banished him from ever returning. Since Lucifer was his first ever child, he didn't kill him or harm him in any way, just let him drop and go to what you might call Hell._

_Lucifer stayed down there and a few of the angels he had gotten to follow him against God were down there with him. He plotted against God even more and made demons; creatures that shared the hate he had and would fight for him. He trained them and gave them wings like his, only new and usable. He made them so they would never break and he sent those demons to earth, to kill what God had created. To save the humans, God sent some of his angels down to fight the demons._

_One night, God came down to earth himself and he did meet a girl named Mary. He did impregnate her and that's where Jesus was born. God talked to Jesus and told him what he must do, so after Jesus was crucified, he used those three days to go and fight Lucifer, but he didn't kill him. He made him more battered and bruised than he already was, but that only made Lucifer angrier. He swore to God that one day, he would rule the earth and let his demons roam free to do whatever they please. God, ignoring that threat, sent more angels down to protect earth however they could._

_There are many stories out there about how this all came to be, but only the angels and demons know the real reason why they were fighting._

      

* * *

 

       "Why must we fight?" ten year old Harry asked his teacher. He was sitting at his desk, with his head tilted to the side, with no other student in the room. He had big, green eyes that were filled with innocence that made everyone smile. He had the curliest, brown hair that bounced when he walked and the smallest dimple on his right cheek that showed whenever he talked or smiled, but he never did that much anymore. "Why do we fight?" He was a curious boy.

       The teacher smiled at him and got up, walking over to the desk and bending down in front of Harry. "You are not yet old enough to be told, Harold." The teacher smiled at him with the warmest brown eyes, and he had white hair that shone when the light hit it right. "You must earn your wings before, and you are a long way from that." Most of the other kids had already gotten their wings, and Harry was the only one left behind because he didn't have an ounce of violence in him. He pouted and looked down at his desk, his eyes getting watery. The teacher sighed and stood up, taking Harry's hand. "Come with me," he said, pulling Harry out of the desk and towards the door. Harry got out of his seat and kept his head down, not looking up until he was stopped in front of a window. "Soon, you'll be out there with the others. It just takes time, but I promise you will get there." Harry looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

       He looked back out the window and smiled when he imagined himself out there, flying with the others. "Really, Mr. Jones?" he asked, looking up at him. He bit his lip and saw himself with beautiful white wings, flying gracefully through the clouds. "Can you please tell me why we fight?" he asked. He felt he needed to know before he got his wings, so he might have a reason to fight back. He saw his teacher sigh and felt his hand drop out of his grip. He put his hand to the side and watched as his teacher turned away from him and left. Harry's bottom lip trembled and he walked the opposite way, not sure where he was going. He wasn't allowed to leave the school, not without wings, and he knew that he might never get them. Was it so bad that somebody without wings couldn't be told, that someone who wasn't yet a true angel was not aloud to know. 

       He continued to walk and found himself in the room where they give the graduates their wings. He walked to the edge of the room to the spot where you first spread your new wings and fly, but he knew he would never be able to. He sat down on the edge of the platform with his legs dangling off the edge. He never noticed the angel that flew in to sit down next to him until his arm was nudged. "Hey," the angel said. Harry looked at him and he remembered him from class. "I'm Niall." Niall stuck his hand out and Harry looked at it for a minute before shaking it. "Why aren't you out there flying?" Harry didn't answer and he just looked down. "Oh," Niall said, knowing exactly why.

       Harry got up from the platform and walked back towards the door, not in the mood to talk right now. He didn't pay attention to what Niall was saying and he started to roam the halls again. After walking for about an hour, Harry headed back towards his home room, hoping that his teahcer wasn't there yet. He sighed in relief when he saw no one in there and he walked towards the back, sitting down and hugging his knees close to his chest so he could hide from anyone who might look through the window. He put his forehead on his knees and closed his eyes, dreaming about what it would be like to have his wings.

 

       Two years later, he stood at the platform he met Niall at, with his teacher next to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking off the edge and spreading his wings for the first time. The only thing he didn't imagine, though, was that his wings wouldn't be white. They were a blue that, as the feathers got lower, turned purple. He turned to look at his wings and his eyes went wide, along with his teachers and the few who were watching the ceremony. It was bad if your wings weren't white, and it was worse when they were blue. Harry looked around at the few watchers and he knew he had to run, get away from them, so he did. He left everything behind and flew below the clouds flying as fast as he could. Looking behind him, he saw that a few had followed him, but they didn't look happy like they should.

       He started to panic and flew faster, going towards the ground and making sure that no humans were down to see him. He landed on a roof when his wings disappeared and he looked back to see the few who followed him land there, too. "Harold, come back with us," the eldest one said, walking towards him and out stretching her hand. "We must clip your wings, you cannot be an angel with wings like those." Her voice was filled with disgust, but Harry only shook his head and backed up. He was at the edge of the building and he knew he would have to jump or be taken back and be clipped. "Don't resist, you'll only get into more trouble."

       Harry shook his head and stood on the edge of the building, falling backwards and towards the ground. He kept his eyes closed as he waited for an impact that never came. What he did feel, was himself being grabbed and someone holding him up. He looked up at the face of who caught him and his eyes went wide. "Demon."

* * *

        Twelve year old Louis Tomlinson sat in his class, staring out the window at the demons that flew by the window and wondering when he would get his wings. He sighed and slouched back in his chair, turning his attention back on the teacher. He had black hair that blended in with the blackboard behind him. His eyes were a bright purple, though, and it completely threw off the rest of his appearance. His wings were hidden in his back as he stood at the front of the class. Louis, on the other hand, had  feathery, light brown hair. It was always stilled up into a quiff. His blue eyes shown wherever he went and, since demons are meant for seducing humans, his good looks were used often. He was head of his class, and he had skipped two below him. He was an exceptional demon, and he was meant to get his wings soon.

       Louis crossed his arms over his chest and watched the teacher, not paying attention to what he was saying. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back while everyone in his class wondered how he managed to skip grades. He sighed and waited for class to be over. He was always the last one out when the bell rang, and he made sure today was no different. He picked up his things when everyone was gone and headed for the door. "Louis, wait a minute." 

       Louis stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the teacher. "Yes, Mr. Monroe?" Louis asked, walking up towards the desk. He's never been asked to stay back, so this was a surprise for him. If he wasn't in trouble, which that was the only thing he could think of, then he didn't know why he was needed.

       Mr. Monroe sat down at his chair and signaled for Louis to walk over, which he did quickly. "You are doing amazingly well, and the staff here have decided..." he trailed off, licking his lips and taking in a deep breath. "We decided that you are ready for your wings." Louis stood still, completely stunned by what he just said. He let the words sink in and a huge smile appeared on his lips. "Okay, follow me and we will get you your wings."

       Most wings here were pure black with a little bit of red around the edges; other one's were the opposite, where the wing was red and the rest of it was outlined in black. They looked completely brand new until you went to battle. The wings got ripped up and torn while fighting, but demons still manage to fly with them.

       Louis followed his teacher down the hall and into the room where everyone get's their wings. He stood in the middle of the room and looked at his teacher, seeing another kid from his class standing behind him. "Louis, this is Zayn. You two will be partners and you will get your wings together. They'll look the exact same so you know when it's the other person." Zayn walked out from behind Mr. Monroe and walked over. Louis saw that he had black hair but it was lighter than their teachers. He had warm, brown eyes that they could probably find a use for. "You will get to know each other after you get your wings." Louis and Zayn both nodded. "This might hurt a little bit," the teacher said, walking behind them and placing his hand on their backs. 

      Louis felt pain shoot through him and his eyes go wide. Zayn looks the exact same, but the pain went away too soon for Louis to see him. The teachers hand was removed from their backs and he walked to be in front of them Louis looked over at Zayn and saw the wings; black with green surrounding them instead of red. He knew that his looked to same, so he didn't bother looking back. He looked away from Zayn and started to walk towards the platform, letting his wings spread out on either side of him right as he jumped, with his partner right next to him. He could feel the wind and he loved it as he flew, taking in everything around him since this was the first time he's ever seen any of it. He looked over at Zayn and saw that he was in awe, too. He smiled and flew faster, moving towards the empty house that he was told would be his and Zayn's. He tucked away his wings when he landed and he walked inside, calling one of the rooms and quickly walking over to the bed.

       "I'll see you tomorrow, Zayn," he said, pulling the covers over his body before resting his head on his pillow and falling asleep, dreaming of what it would be like to fly above the ground and see what human's were like.

 

       Two years later, Louis and Zayn were out walking the street, making sure they were empty and there were no angels messing around in their territory. Louis looked up when he heard the beating of wings and he saw an angel flying, but he didn't have white wings. They were different. He stood still and made sure Zayn stayed with him. "Let's get a better view," he whispered when the angels had landed on a roof. He let his wings out and he flew to the roof across from them and he saw Zayn land next to him. "Stay down," he commanded, getting down as well so they weren't seen.

       He looked across and saw the blue winged angel moving away from the others, but he was getting closer to the edge. He continued to watch and saw that the angel was starting to fall backwards so he, without thinking about it, flew from the roof as fast as he could and made it just in time to catch the kid. He didn't look down at him, but he heard him mutter one word, and he sounded scared. "Demon."

* * *


	2. The Meeting

       Harry looked at the demon that was carrying him and he started to panic, wondering what was going to happen and he fell out of his arms and started to fall to the ground. He let his wings out just in time and landed safely on the ground, but his wings hid themselves quickly, going back into Harry's back and not coming back out. Harry, not being able to get his wings out, started to run in a random direction, but away from Louis. He stopped when another demon stepped in front of him and he turned around and ran the other way, but the first demon had stepped in front of him. He stopped in his tracks and froze, fear filling him when he realized that he was trapped between two demons that would probably rip him apart. He looked behind him at the demon and saw that he was stepping closer. "Stay back!" he yelled, turning to face him and leaving the other demon in the back of his mind. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw the first demon standing below him, since he was a whole head taller than him.

     "Zayn, back off," he said to the other demon. "He's mine." Harry got out of the demon's grip and he backed up, trying to get away from both of them at the same time. The first demon turned towards him and the second demon, Zayn, stopped walking and sighed. The first demon took a step towards Harry, but he didn't look like he was going to harm him. "I'm Louis." Harry's eyes were wide and he was still backing away from him, one eye on each demon. "I just saved your life, angel, you at least owe me a name." Louis took another step towards him, but Harry just shook his head and backed up into a tree, and his fear skyrocketed, knowing he had absolutely no way out of this now. Louis sighed and rolled his eyes, signaling for Zayn to leave. "I won't hurt you, angel, just tell me your name."

       Harry licked his lips and opened his mouth. "H-Harry," he stuttered, his voice low and filled with fear as he watched Zayn leaving. He looked back at Louis and saw that he was now right in front of him, causing him to jump and he had to hold in a startled yelp. "Wh-what do y-you want?" he asked, backing his face away and staring into Louis'. He saw that they were the prettiest shade of blue he has ever seen.

       Louis shrugged his shoulders and stared right back into Harry's eyes, each of them almost getting lost in the others. Louis finally looked away and moved back, keeping his eyes on Harry the whole time. "Why are your wings different?" he asked, keeping a distance so he wasn't staring into Harry's eyes, but looking at him completely, from head to toe and back.

        Harry wanted to get away, but he didn't dare move from his spot so he didn't anger Louis in anyway. He couldn't fight or even harm another living creature, enemy of him or not. "I could ask the same of you," he said, gaining a little bit of confidence from the distance Louis put between them. "I'm not wanted anymore, but by the fact you're alive, you probably are." He bit his lip, not wanting to talk anymore, but he needed to know one more thing. "Why did you save me?"

       Louis opened his mouth, but closed it quickly because he didn't have a reason to save him. He was just a random angel that he probably should have let fall to the ground. He may not have died, but he would have been seriously injured for a few hours before he healed. "Answer my question, first," he finally got out, "than I'll maybe answer yours." He attempted to look menacing, but he didn't have any anger or hate towards the angel that stood in front of him; he was more intrigued, if anything. When Harry stayed silent, Louis walked closer to him and grabbed the bottom of his chin, pulling his face closer and his eyes narrowed. "Answer me, angel, or this will be the last moon you see." He was trying his best to sound threatening, but he wasn't sure if he was or not.

       "I don't have an answer," Harry said, pulling his chin free and moving so he wasn't trapped between the tree and Louis. "I don't know why, but I know that I'm not wanted in heaven anymore." Harry moved back from Louis as much as he could. "You answer my question; why did you save me?" Louis licked his lips and shrugged his shoulders, but Harry wanted answers. "Answer me, demon," he mocked, standing tall and towering over Louis.

        Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and thought for a minute, trying to come up with any excuse he could muster and backing away slightly when he saw how much taller Harry was than him. "I just did," Louis stated simply, turning away from Harry and walking away, not even bothering with flying right now since there were still people coming back to the park, late or not. He probably shouldn't have even flown at all, but it was too late to go back and change it now.

        Harry saw Louis walking off and he looked behind him, making sure Zayn had already gone and seeing that the other angels must have flown off. He sighed in relief and walked the opposite direction as Louis, not noticing the few glances he got from him because he really just needed to find a place to stay. He bit his lip and continued to walk until he found an empty alley, going in and leaning against a trashcan. He closed his eyes and thought what it would be like to have regular wings, to still be up there in heaven with everyone else. He was thrown out of his daydreams when he heard a sound behind him and he jumped, moving closer to the wall to hide himself. Licking his lips, he slowly looked around the trash bin, seeing a figure standing just a few feet away from him. He couldn't recognize it, but something about the shadow reminded him of someone. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to get a better look, but he didn't have to when the figure ran forward and stopped in front of him. "Harry?" he heard it ask, and he automatically knew it was Niall.

       "Niall?" he asked, moving away. "What are you doing here?" He kept one eye on the other angel and the other eye looking around, trying to find a way out if Niall was just here to take him back.

       Niall smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. I've been looking everywhere for you since I saw you fly down," he said, pulling Harry into a hug. "I'm here to help you." Harry moved away from Niall and furrowed his eyebrows. "Follow me," Niall whispered, walking out of the alley and looking around. It was almost midnight, so there were only a few people walking around if any.

       Harry followed Niall, not sure if he should trust him or not but not having anywhere else to go. They walked around London for a while until Niall stopped at what looked like an apartment building. Harry stopped at the door and looked up, reading the sign as Sleeping Angel Hotel. _Ironic,_ Harry thought, walking inside and towards the elevator with Niall. He watched him press the third floor button and he stood completely still, keeping his eyes on Niall. Both of them had stayed silent the entire time until they stopped at room 317. "Here, this is where I've been staying."

       "What do you mean?" Harry asked, walking into the room after Niall. "Why do you need to stay in a hotel?" He looked around the room and saw that there were two beds, a giant dresser, and a small telly the sat across from the beds. He looked at Niall and saw that he was already making himself comfortable on one of the beds, so he decided that the other one must be his.

       Niall looked over at Harry and shook his head. "I sort of, kind of, ran away from heaven," he said, smiling innocently and shrugging his shoulders. Harry's eyes went wide and he stood there, completely shocked at him. "You did the same thing, Harry, so don't make that face at me." Harry closed his eyes and walked over to the other bed, laying down and staring up at the ceiling. "So what brings you down to earth, young Harold?" Harry glared at him.

       "I'm the same age as you, so don't call me young." He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. "And my wings are different, so I came here so that I wasn't clipped," he explained, closing his eyes and biting his lip. "Why did you run away?" he asked, eyes still closed.

      Niall shrugged and grabbed the remote for the telly. "I got sick of the rules, so I left." He turned on the telly and started flipping through the channels until he found a show he thought looked interesting. "But now I have a friend who'll stay with me?" he asked, putting the remote down and turning his whole body so he faced Harry, who had opened his eyes and sat up. "You'll stay, right?" Harry smiled and nodded his head slightly.

       "I have nowhere else to go," he said, biting his lip and turning his attention to the show.

* * *

       Louis looked back at Harry a few times as he looked for Zayn, who was hiding in a tree so that no one would spot him. "Zayn, get down," Louis hissed, backing up when Zayn jumped down. "We need to report; we can't tell them about the angel, though." He bit his lip, not knowing why he wanted to kept him a secret.

       Zayn looked at him, eyes filled with surprise. "He's just another angel, Lou, that we need to get rid of. We have to tell, or we could get in serious trouble," Zayn said, moving closer to him. "Death, maybe. Or our wings could get ripped off. Do you know how much that would hurt? I'd rather have death." Louis licked his lips and nodded once, but his decision still stands. "Are you getting soft on one of those things?" he asked, glaring at Louis.

       Louis glared right back, moving closer so their faces were only inches apart. "Don't you dare," he said, teeth clenched together as he looked up at the taller demon. "He is nothing, but he doesn't have any fight in him so he's of no danger to us." He kept his glare until Zayn backed away and softened his eyes. "Just don't bring it up at all anymore, Zayn. I'd rather not try to explain to Lucifer why I defended an angel, of all things."

       "Fine, but if we get killed, I'm going to make sure to haunt you in purgatory." Zayn let out his wings and Louis followed close behind, flying towards their post again and the entrance to hell. Zayn looked at Louis and Louis looked right back, both thinking of ways to get out of any form of punishment if any demon finds out what they did. Zayn sighed and looked at the doors. "Let's go."

       Louis walked through first, Zayn following quickly, and he walked up towards Paul, his boss. He didn't stop until he was standing in front of him with Zayn standing next to him. "There's not much to report, sir, just a few angels flying just out of the territory, so we couldn't do anything," Louis said, showing no sign of deceit. He saw the older demon give a slight nod of his head walk off. Louis licked his lips and turned around, grabbing Zayn's arm and pulling him back towards their home. "We need rest before tomorrow."

       "What's tomorrow?" Zayn asked, moving so he wasn't being dragged anymore. "There's nothing special, just the usual plans." He bit his lip and looked at Louis. "You're not going to try and find that angel, Louis, right?" He grabbed Louis' arm after they had gotten inside and turned him to face him. "He's bad, you shouldn't have even saved him. He would have his wings clipped right off by now and you would never have had to lied to Paul. If Paul finds out we're both dead before he can even get word to Lucifer, you know that." Louis pulled his arm free and shook his head. "Lou..."

       Louis ignored him and walked to his dresser, throwing his shirt off and not caring much where it landed. He slid his pants down, leaving him just in his boxers, and grabbed a pair of sweats, not saying a word to Zayn or even looking at him. He walked to the bathroom, pulling off his boxers and pulling on the pants before walking back out and laying down on his bed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly, not giving Zayn enough time to reply.

* * *

 


	3. The Confrontation

       Three weeks after meeting each other, Louis and Harry have yet to see each other again.

       Louis has searched the whole city for him, but he can't find him at all. Zayn has stayed quiet about the angel ordeal like he promised and he's even helping Louis find Harry. They still have to do their own work, seducing woman and hunting angels that come into their territory, but they make sure they leave a little bit of time to search for Louis' lost angel.

* * *

       Harry, on the other hand, has tried his best to stay away from Louis. Niall has helped hide him and trained him how to use his wings properly. Every night, at the same time, Harry goes to the roof of the Sleeping Angel and he opens his wings wide, spreading them as far as they could go so he could admire them. He smiled as he looked at the blue feathers, loving the different shades of it. He looked ahead of him and jumped, letting his wings catch a gust of wing so he was carried. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the wind on his face. He opened his eyes slightly so he could see where he was going and made sure he wasn't above the clouds, or close enough to get grabbed by his superiors. The territory he was in now was protected and angels aren't aloud here, but if he goes too high, he will cross the boundaries.

       He looked down below him and saw the bar, the one place he knew Louis was at frequently and he made sure to stay clear of it. Harry turned around and flew back to his hotel, flying through the window that he told Niall to keep open. After he retracted his wings, he looked around the room for any sign of Niall, but he was nowhere in sight. He sighed and walked to the bed, flopping down on it and letting his head lay on the pillow. He turned over so he was on his side and closed his eyes, thinking about where Niall might be or what is going to happen to them if they get kicked out of here or found out by anyone.

       Harry was so close, _so close,_ to falling asleep until another body jumped on top of his. He yelped and looked up at a certain blonde boy he had met. He glared up at him and pushed him off, causing Niall to fall to the floor on his back. "That wasn't very nice," he said, standing up from the ground and sitting on the bed. Harry just continued to glare at him, getting out of the bed and walking over to his dresser. "Fine, ignore me then." And Harry did just that. He walked out of the room after changing into black skinny jeans and a plain white v-neck shirt that hung loosely on his chest and went outside.

       He looked up at his room window and saw Niall looking down at him, pouting and looking all cute the way he knew Harry couldn't resist. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, signaling for Niall to come on down. He waited there for a minute and looked at the double doors, watching out for his shorter friend. He smiled when Niall finally came out, dressed in blue skinny jeans and a tank top that showed off his muscles. Harry rolled his eyes at the sight of him and started to walk. "We're not going to the bar, Niall," Harry said, pointing at his outfit.

       Niall looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I know, but the tank top helps when it comes to letting my wings out," he said, putting his hands in his pockets and quickly catching up to Harry. He looked at what Harry was wearing and shook his head. "If you wore tighter shirts, you might look a little bit better. Than we might be able to get you to go to the bar." Niall winked and Harry rolled his eyes.

       "No, Niall. You're an angel, you shouldn't want to be going to bars," Harry said, biting on his lip and turning down a street to make sure he didn't walk past the bar. "You really are fallen, huh?" Niall chuckled in response and nodded slightly, Harry almost missed it. Harry laughed and shook his head. "Let's go to the park." He looked at Niall and raised an eyebrow.

       Niall sighed and looked at Harry, pouting. "But I want to go to the bar," he whined, letting his eyes water. "Pwetty pwease?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip and moving closer to the taller lad.

       Harry tried, he really did, but that face got him every time. "Fine," he grumbled, turning around and walking towards the bar. "But if those demons are there, I'm so going to kill you," he said, poking Niall's cheek.

       "You can't even kill a fly, Haz." Harry rolled his eyes and Niall just laughed, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders as best he could while being short. "So you're going to be the designated flyer," he said, smirking and walking a little bit faster when the saw the sign for the bar. "Hurry up, Harry." He let go of Harry's shoulders and ran towards the bar, leaving Harry behind, sighing and running to catch up.

        Niall was already at the bar with a beer half gone. Harry smiled and walked over to him, not noticing a certain someone staring at him from across the room. Harry sat down next to Niall and shook his head. "There is something wrong with you, Ni." He chuckled and rested his elbow on the bar and his chin in his hand. He licked his lips and shook his head when the bartender offered him some drinks.

        "Let's go dance, Haz," Niall said, finishing off his second beer and pulling Harry onto the dance floor. "Just let loose, okay?" Harry bit his lip and allowed Niall to pull him out onto the floor, but he felt awkward and he just mimiced the movements his friend was doing. "Don't think of anyone else, Harry, just me and you. Dancing to some song on the radio," Niall encouraged, smiling and looking up at Harry. Harry nodded his head and imagined himself alone with Niall in the hotel room, their own music on and he started to dance without looking at Niall. "There ya go." Niall patted him on the back and Harry looked down at him and smiled, still oblivious to the demon who's eyes had never left him.

* * *

 

       Louis walked into the club with Zayn, not really in the mood to do anything so he sat at the bar and just drank a few beers while he was there. He looked over at Zayn and chuckled when he saw him grinding with three girls. Zayn motioned for Louis to come join, but he got rejected and Louis turned away from him and his eyes flashed over something he wasn't expecting to see here. He looked around again, but he lost sight of it. He bit his lip and continued to look until he saw the angel he's been looking for at the bar across from the club, and he just stared at him. He noticed someone with him, and he got this feeling in his chest whenever they bumped shoulders or talked. He looked over at Zayn, but he was too busy dancing to notice him. Louis rolled his eyes and turned them back to Harry, seeing him get on the dance floor and start dancing. Louis smiled slightly and got up.

       He walked around so he was behind Harry and he grabbed his hips, starting to grind on him. "Oh, hey angel," he whispered as best he could into Harry's ear. Harry jumped away from him and into Niall. "No need to be scared." Niall stood protectively in front of Harry and Louis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and popping his hips out. "I'm not going to bite, blondie," he sneered, already disliking the boy who stood between him and Harry.

       Harry made sure he was behind Niall the entire time as he watched Louis. He remembered the last time they met, another demon was with Louis so he looked around and spotted him dancing with a few girls. Harry shook his head and looked back at Louis. "What do you want?" he heard Niall ask, standing taller so he looked a little bit more intimidating.

       "To talk to him," Louis said, pointing up at Harry. His gaze was still on Niall's, just in case he tried to do anything even though they were in a bar. None of the other people at the bar even noticed the scene that was going on, since it happened pretty often. Harry shook his head and crouched down so he was a little bit more hidden by Niall. "I'm not going to kill you," he said, voice laced with a little bit of impatience.

       Niall and shook his head and started to walk towards the exit of the club, making sure to keep Harry behind him. He managed to get both of them out, but Louis kept his gaze locked with Harry's, neither of them faltering or daring to look away. "We have to get out of here," Niall said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him back towards the hotel, but Louis had followed them out and he grabbed Harry's other hand, pulling him back towards the bar. "Let him go," Niall growled, trying to get between them, but Louis kept a tight grip on Harry, almost hurting him but making sure that he didn't.

       Harry was trying to pull his hand away from Louis' while Niall stared him down, but it was basically impossible with the demon's grip. While Niall and Louis were glaring at each other, Zayn walked out and saw what was going on. He saw Louis grabbing Harry's hand and another angel trying to stand between them, but he couldn't see his face in this lighting. "Hey!" he yelled, causing everyone to look his way. Harry managed to get his hand free from Louis' while he was distracted and he pulled on Niall's hand, running towards the hotel.

       Louis looked back towards Harry and Niall, but they were already gone, flying back to wherever. "God dammit, Zayn, I almost had him!" he yelled, turning to face his partner. Zayn put his hands up in defense and walked up to Louis. "Now I have to start all over." Louis sighed and looked towards where his angel left.

       "Sorry, Lou," Zayn said, shrugging his shoulders and wrapping an arm around the shorter boys shoulder. "I lost a threesom, so it's even now." He smiled down at Louis, who looked up at him completely unamused and slightly annoyed. "What's so special about him anyways, Louis?" Louis licked his lips and sighed, shrugging his shoulders and looking back towards Zayn.

       "I don't know."

* * *

 

       In the darkness, unseen by anybody, one person watched the exchange between the demons and angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I was thinking that if one of you could make a trailer for this? You could have a competition and comment on this chapter the link to the one you made and I'll pick out the one I like best with the help of my friend. It will go a week from the day the first link is posted. I'll put the link to the one I like in the notes in the next chapter or so and it'll also go on my wattpad account as the official trailer for this.


	4. Savior

       Two days after Louis and Harry's last encounter, the angel made sure to stay in the hotel, but he was getting restless. He sighed and sat down on the bed, looking out the window and waiting for Niall to get back from wherever he goes. Harry got up and walked to his dresser, changing into a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans and pulled on one of Niall's black tank tops before walking out of the room. He didn't plan on flying or spreading his wings at all; he only did that when he was in his room. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked past Niall, smiling and waving, before walking out of the hotel.

        He continued to walk until he found himself at the park, surrounded by trees. Harry sighed and sat down by one, leaning back against it and looking up at the sky. He was completely oblivious to the person in the darkness, who moved closer with each breath he took. His eyes had closed and the one shrouded in darkness used this as an opportunity to get closer until they were standing right in front of him. Licking his lips, Harry opened his eyes only to have them widen when he saw that Louis, the demon he's been trying to hide from, was standing right in front of him.

       "Hi," Louis said, crouching down so he was eye level with Harry, watching him back towards the tree more, trapping himself. "I'm not going to fucking you hurt, stupid angel!" Louis yelled, rolling his eyes when Harry started to move away from him. Harry glared at him, but kept his mouth shut. Louis ran a hand through his hair and looked at Harry. "Sorry," he mumbled, sitting down cross legged in front of Harry.

       Harry backed up into the tree completely, still glaring at Louis for calling him stupid. "What do you want?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Louis, watching him sigh.  Louis reached for him, only wanting to caress his cheek like he's wanted to since the first day they met, but Harry flinched away from his hand. "Don't touch me." His voice sounded scared, but he tried his best to hide it from Louis but he was never very good at lying; given, this wasn't technically lying, but still.

       A flash of hurt crossed Louis' face, but he hid it quickly before Harry could see it. "Just came by to talk," he said, keeping his distance from Harry since he obviously didn't like him being near. He leaned his head forward slightly so it was even with his feet. "For some reason, you peaked my interest. Haven't been able to do my job properly since I first saw you. What the fuck will jumping off a building do to keep those dumb-asses away?" he asked.

       "I don't know, it was the first thing that I decided to do. Why do you care?" Harry replied, keeping his words slow and making sure he didn't say something he probably shouldn't. He licked his lips and stayed on guard, ready to flee if he needed to since he didn't fight. He was taught to, but he still didn't have it in him to pick up any weapon.

       "Like I said, you peaked my interest." Louis sighed and relaxed a bit more, but his voice sounded impatient. "I promise that I won't hurt you," he said, seeing how tense Harry was. "If I was going to, don't you think I would have by now?" Louis pointed out, smiling slightly and leaning back, resting his hands on the ground and putting all his weight on them, the grass already starting to leave little dents in his palms.

       Harry bit his lip and thought that was true, so why hasn't he yet? He's heard about Louis from Niall, how he didn't hesitate to bring out his knife on angels or play with them a little bit before, acting like it was a game of cat and mouse. "So...why do you care so much about _me_?" he asked, looking at Louis, tilting his head to the side slightly and biting his lip softly.

       Louis shrugged his shoulders and rested his head on one of them. "You just...you intrigue me," he said, chewing on his lip. "For some reason, I want to know more about you and it irritates me that you run away." There was a frown on his face and his eyes looked almost sad, but he pushed that emotion down quickly, not liking the idea of Harry bringing them out so easily, and without even trying.

       "I'm nothing special," Harry whispered, looking around him to see if there was anyway he might be able to get to Niall. "You have no reason to be intrigued by me." He couldn't find a way out, but he continued to look for a few more seconds just in case there was something he missed.

       Harry looked back at Louis and met his gaze, still tense as ever. Louis, on the other hand, could feel his heart flutter and felt something weird in his stomach when he stared into Harry's eyes. He licked  his lips and looked away from Harry, trying to keep the blush off his face as he stared at the ground. "I have plenty of reasons to be intrigued. First off, your blue wings and your curly hair. The way your green eyes captivate me," he said, moving forward slightly. "Your nose, it's almost...cute. And your smile, how it lights up the room. That little dimple that shows whenever you smile enough." He continued to move closer with each word he said. "Your torso, the way it reaches up and make you seem taller. How skinny your figure is and how long your legs are." He was now face to face with Harry, their lips only a breath away. "Your lips. They look so soft and almost...kissable."

       Harry's breath hitched in his throat when he felt Louis' lips press against his softly. His eyes went wide with shock and just as he got used to the feeling of someone else's lips pressed to his, Louis pulled away. Harry, out of instinct, leaned forward, looking for the feeling of Louis' lips again, but they were already gone. He watched Louis pull away, his eyes still closed as he sat on his legs. He leaned back against the tree and stared at Louis, confusion filling his eyes.

       Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by another voice. "Louis! We need to get back!" He looked over and saw Zayn running towards them so Harry got up and started to move away, turning completely from the demons and running back towards the hotel, not once looking back. He kept his gaze on the ground as he ran, not noticing the figure that was watching him from the bushes.

* * *

       Niall sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground. He was biting his lip and hurrying back to the hotel. Harry was probably pacing around the room, worrying about him. He ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair and looked up just in time to see someone stop in front of him, forcing him back against the wall. Niall licked his lips and his eyes got wide, seeing the intimidating look in the mans eyes. He stood a few inches taller than Niall, his hair styled up in a mini quiff. His hair was brown and his eyes were the same colour.

        "So," the man said, standing directly in front of Niall and smiling slightly at him, standing above him and looking down at him, "you're the fallen angel I've heard so much about." He heard the man  laugh and, if he wasn't so scared, it might have actually been a warm laugh. But it was much more maniacal.

       Niall barely managed a nod as he stood, back against the wall and completely flat against it. His eyes were still wide and he was scared; more scared than he should have been. He was holding his breath because he felt that if he even breathed, it would make this man go crazy. He felt wind next to him and saw that the man had placed his hand next to Niall's head, keeping him trapped where he was.

       "No need to be frightened, little angel," he heard. "I don't bite." The man smiled devilishly, showing his white teeth, brighter than most his features. "Yet." He heard a few footsteps around him and he back against the wall as much as he could, but he was already pressed back as much as it allowed. He was shrinking down against the wall, starting to fall to the ground, shaking like a leaf and never having felt fear like this before.

       The footsteps around him stopped and he heard a voice, this time a woman's. " **Found you** ," she almost growled. Niall looked towards the voice and saw a hand pointed up at the man in front of him. The hand was behind the man and Niall saw that he had turned his head slightly to the side, acknowledging the woman but keeping his eyes on Niall.

      "Sorry little angel, but it looks like I have to...run," Niall heard before the man walked off in the opposite direction, disappearing right before his eyes. He faced the woman and heard her curse, watching as she ran off in the same direction that the man had disappeared. He had fallen to the ground after a few seconds of shaking.

       Niall stared at the same spot the man disappeared for a few more minutes before running towards the hotel. He got there fast and flew up to their window, seeing Harry sitting on the bed with his eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, Haz, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to him. When Harry didn't answer, Niall sighed and got up, going over to his own bed and taking off his shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room. He laid down on his bed, bringing the covers over his shoulders and rested his head on the pillow.

       Harry licked his lips and looked over at Niall. "Louis. He, um..." he trailed off and closed his eyes, looking down at the ground and sighing, feeling anger resonating off of Niall. "He...he kissed me," he whispered, putting his head in his hands, his thumb rubbing slightly over his bottom lip. He didn't have the ability to hate him anymore, but he still didn't trust him. He didn't ever want to trust him because he was a demon, and demons' are not to be trusted. But what if Louis was different? He couldn't be, not after everything he's done.

       Niall shot up and looked at Harry. "That bastard did what?!" he asked, getting out of bed and pacing around the room, trying not to take any of his anger out on Harry. "I'll kill him." Harry licked his lips and shook his head. He didn't want Louis dead, not after what he did, but at the same time he wanted to be the one to kill him. "Where is he?" he asked, a lot more calm this time.

       "I don't know," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders and grabbing Niall's wrist. "You don't have to kill him, Ni. He didn't try anything else, I promise." He watched Niall stop walking and turn towards him slowly, his eyes filled with anger. Or is that...jealousy? "I don't plan on meeting him or seeing him again, so-"

       "Do you...like him?" Niall cut Harry off, standing right in front of him, hands on either side of him, keeping him trapped where he was. "Did you...enjoy it? The kiss?" His voice was almost a whisper, but Harry could hear it clearly, like he was yelling it. Harry licked his lip and bit on them lightly, staring into Niall's eyes.

       Did Harry enjoy the kiss? He doesn't like Louis, but he can't hate him. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, moving his head so that he was facing the ground. He didn't know how to answer; not after what Louis did. He didn't know what to answer, not with how Niall was acting right now. If he said anything he shouldn't, Niall would probably go out and look for Louis but Harry didn't want him killed.

       Niall slammed his hands on the bed, making Harry jump and look up at him. "Do. You. Like. Him?" he asked again, pronouncing each word and making sure that Harry kept looking at him. "Answer me!" he yelled, getting angry. He closed his eyes and backed away from Harry after he saw how scared he looked. "Sorry." His voice was calmer now, but there was still a hint of anger in it. Harry bit his lip and backed away from Niall. "I'm sorry," he said again, turning towards the door and leaving Harry sitting on the bed, absolutely confused by Niall's random fit of anger.

 

       After a few minutes of sitting there and Niall not returning, Harry got up and searched for him, walking around the entire town. He licked his lips and went to the bar, looking around the whole place for his friend, but he was nowhere in sight. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and walked on to the park, looking around every tree and every bush. He ran a hand through his curls when he didn't find him and turned around, only to be met with a woman holding a knife. There was a searing pain he felt in his abdomen and he opened his mouth to let out a scream, but it wasn't his voice that came out. It was Louis'.

       "Harry!" Louis screamed, running towards the angel that had fallen to the ground. The one who had stabbed him, turned to face him, but once she realized who he was, turned and ran off. Louis quickly ran to Harry and turned him over, seeing blood falling from his stomach and staining the ground below him. He laid him down on the ground and could see him trying to talk. "Sh. Don't say anything, it will only make it worse," he said, lifting up Harry shirt and seeing a purplish colour forming around the stab wound.

       Harry was looking up at Louis, but everything around him was starting to go black. He kept trying to say something, but it was like his voice was blocked off. He managed to move his head to see what had happened to his stomach and he knew that Louis said something, but he couldn't hear. Once he saw the purple under all the blood, he knew exactly what had done this.

       A hunter.


	5. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys want smut in a later chapter? And if so, anything specific? Like, kinks and stuff like that.

       **What's going on? Where is this?** Harry though, looking around the darkness. He saw a flash of light below him and an image from a few years ago showed up. He bit his lip and moved closer to it, seeing that he was alone in the class room like always with his teacher, before he got his wings or escaped from heaven. Licking his lips, Harry entered the memory and sat down next to his ten year old self, watching both him and his teacher.

       _"You must listen carefully, Harold. This is the history of how angels and demons are born," his teacher said. Harry nodded his head and sat up straighter, his attention fully on the board and pictures that were moving by. "Even before God made humans, there were souls around. They didn't have anywhere to go, so God made a few of them as angels, his first being Lucifer mainly as a... test....to see if it would work." Harry's eyes were wide and he looked at a picture of God, holding a bright white object in his hand._

       **This is the first time I ever saw a soul,** Harry thought, smiling down at his younger self. **But, what is this place? Why am I here?** He looked around the room, but he couldn't see anything. He sighed and listened in on the memory again, not minding that he was about to learn about this for the second time. He had almost forgotten about all of it, anyways.

       _"It did work, so he made more of them only leaving enough for a few hundred humans. Adam and Eve were the first humans to ever touch land, but God, he didn't clothe them or give them any knowledge that they were naked," his teacher explained, showing a picture of the first two humans to ever be born. "Eve wasn't tricked by the snake, like the bible states. She took the apple willingly without needing any persuasion. Now, Adam knew better than to take the apple. Eve forced him to eat it, forced him to take a bite. What most humans believe because of the bible they wrote, is wrong. There was no snake, not really, because Eve herself was the snake." Harry's eyes got wide and he looked at his teacher, about to ask a question. "Don't ask, Harold, you are still too young."_

Harry looked over at his teacher and saw that the images behind him were fading, but they never did that. Harry stood up and walked over, his hand going through the screen and to the room behind it. He felt something grab his hand and he yanked it back, seeing burn marks on his wrist where he was grabbed. He walked back over to the seat he was sitting in and sat down, waiting for the teacher to continue.

       _The teacher walked over to the desk Harry was at and crouched down in front of it, looking at Harry. "I know how curious you are. I was the same way when I was your age but you just have to wait a couple more years." Harry looked down at his desk and nodded, seeing the teacher walk back up to the front. "Adam and Eve made the first human and God, for punishment of eating the apple, banished them from what he calls The Garden of Eden. Adam and Eve, nine months later, had a baby, but it was taken from them before they could see what gender it was and put back as a soul. Afterwards, God took a handful of souls and threw them to the earth, making them all humans. Each of them did what Adam and Eve did, making babies which each took their own soul. This is when Lucifer was banished to hell, but you cannot hear that yet." The teacher licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair, flipping through pictures until there was one of a humans death. "When a human dies, there soul comes back up to heaven but they aren't made into an angel unless their goal in life has been fulfilled. Angels are the ones whose goal has been completed. Demons are made when Lucifer grabs the souls of those who have yet to achieve their goal and are about to be reincarnated..."_ _  
_

       Harry watched the world around him fade, along with his younger self and his teacher. He could see their mouths moving, but no words were coming out. He bit his lip and saw another flash of light, this time showing a different image. Harry moved over to it and entered the light, standing right next to a himself a few minutes before he got his wings and in front of his teacher. He smiled because he remembered this, when his teacher saved his life.

       _"Listen very carefully because it could save your life. If you get blue wings, you need to run. Any angel with blue wings gets them clipped, and it's painful." His teacher licked his lips and looked around, making sure no one was there. "Don't look back because if you do, and they find out I told you about this, my wings will get clipped. I'm not supposed to tell you anything, but you need to run. Understood?" Harry nodded his head and walked into the room with his teacher, seeing a crowd. He walked to the platform and listened to his teacher re-site the vows before he jumped off._ _  
_

Harry watched as his own blue wings came from his back and he did run, as fast as he could to the human world. Harry watched himself disappear below the clouds and saw Niall had flown below just a few minutes after him. Harry stayed where he was, unable to move as he looked around the room. He licked his lips and saw a few angels walking over to his teacher and something inside him knew that something bad was about to happen.

       _"For telling Harold about the blue wings, you are sentenced to death by clipping," one of them said, grabbing Mr. Jones arms and pulling him away._ I don't remember this happening, Harry thought, following them. He watched as his teacher was dragged into a room and forced on to his knees. _"Cooper Jones, are hear-by banished from ever walking again in heaven or hell and your punishment is death by clipping and life in purgatory." The judge slammed her hammer down, calling the decision as final._ Harry gasped and his eyes go wide as he looked at his old teacher. He tried to look away, but something kept his eyes where they were. He didn't want to watch this, but he had to

       _The judge pointed to the two that were holding Mr. Jones down and pushed her two fingers apart. "Do it now," she said, sitting up straight in her chair. Mr Jones shook his head and begged, crying and hanging his head low, but there was nothing to do to chance anyone's mind. He could feel his wings being forced out from his back and he held back a yelp of pain, tears falling from his face and onto the ground below. Two hands gripped his wings, one from each of the men beside him, and pulled on them, ripping them from Mr. Jones back slowly, causing him as much pain as possible._

       Harry could see the pain on his teachers face and he himself had a few tears fall from his eyes, but he made no move to remove them as he watched feathers fall from the wings and heard cries of agony fall from his teachers mouth. "Please stop," he begged whoever was making him watch this. No matter how much he wanted to look away, something him wanted to see this. Harry felt tortured as he watched blood fall from his teachers back and stain his pure white wings and falling to the ground. He saw the judge smiling softly at the scene that was going on below her and he swore to himself that he would get his revenge, and revenge on whoever was making him watch this. He could feel more tears falling from his eyes as the wings were completely ripped off and all the feathers fell off, leaving a bony structure covered in skin. His teacher was slowly disappearing, light coming from some of the cracks that made its way into his skin, but Harry wasn't able to look away. "No," he whispered, watching as the light took over his senses. "No!" he screamed, now able to move but all he did was fall to his knees, tears freely falling down his cheek and hitting something below him, but he didn't dare look down.

       "Harold," he heard a whisper and he looked around but didn't see anyone. "No, you cannot see me. You're not dead yet." The voice was barely over a whisper and Harry knew he had heard it from somewhere, but where. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but you needed to know what happened to me after you left. And what would have happened to you if you would have stayed." Mr. Jones. He closed his eyes and looked down, wrappign his arms around himself. "You're going to be left here for a little while longer while your wounds heal, but you'll return to your friends later. I can't stay here for much longer, but we'll meet again at some point. You were my favorite student, Harold." Harry could feel a hand on his shoulder, but when he looked, nothing was there.

       Harry looked up and all around him, but the voice was gone and all that was left was white. "Please don't leave," he said, standing up and running in a random direction. "Come back, please?" He looked around and wiped tears from his eyes, wanting to at least see his teacher once more, but he couldn't. He fell to his knees again after a minute of running around and curled up, wrapping his arms around himself and crying, not able to hold it in anymore.

* * *

 

       Louis ran a hand through his hair when he saw the wound and he had no idea how to fix it. He bit his lip and looked up when he heard leaves crunching and saw Harry's blonde friend walking over, freezing when he saw Harry but regaining himself and running over, pushing Louis aside and looking down at the wound. He turned his gaze on the demon next to him and he glared, anger building in him. "What the hell did you do?" he yelled, getting up and pulling out his knife, advancing on the demon. "What did you do to Harry?" His voice got louder with each word as he watched Louis get up and back away.

       "I...I didn't do anything. It...it was a hunter, I swear," he said, looking down at Harry with sad eyes before looking back up at Niall and hoping that he was believed. "I swear. Nothing demons have can make a stab wound like that purple, or even bleed that much." He licked his lips and back more away from Niall before he saw him put the knife down. He sighed in relief and walked over to Harry, only for Niall to keep him back.

       "You don't go near him," he growled, pushing on his chest and causing him to stumble. "I don't trust you, and neither does he." Niall put his knife away and looked bac at Harry, crouching near him and examining the wound to find that Louis was right. No demon could have done this. He gently picked Harry up before spreading his wings and looking over at Louis. "Follow me, I can't do this alone," he said, flying up and keeping a good grip on Harry. Louis was right behind him and Zayn was nowhere to be seen, but he was the least of everyone's concern right now.

       Louis stayed a good distance from Niall and watched him fly into a hotel window. He hesitated outside of it a minute before remembering Harry and following Niall. He watched at the angel set Harry down gently on the bed, keeping his arms and legs flat against it as he pulled his shirt back up to check out his wound. Louis licked his lips and stood by the bed, his eyes on the purple that was now fading from Harry's stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Niall, seeing that he had noticed the same thing. "It...what's going on?" he asked, more to himself than to Niall, but all he got in response was a shake of the head and a glare, which he gladly returned. He pulled the chair by the desk over to the bed and sat down, looking down at Harry and biting his lip.

        Niall kept one eye on Louis the entire time and saw something wet coming from Harry's eyes. He looked down at him and saw that it was a tear. He quickly wiped it away but it was followed by a few more on each side until there was a constant stream coming from his eyes and falling to the bed. Niall continuously wiped them away and Louis did the same this on the other eye, but they wouldn't stop. Niall bit his lip and walked into the bathroom, putting it on the stab wound on his stomach to soak up some of the blood that was still flowing out. His gaze had found Louis and he noticed just how genuinely concerned he looked, but he didn't have time to question it. He needed to make sure Harry was fine before he did anything.

       They had sat there for what felt like hours, Niall constantly changing the towels and noticing the purple was completely gone and his cut was closed off, looking like it had never even been there. Niall licked his lips and he looked up at Harry, seeing Louis went to sleep on the other bed. "Come on, Haz, wake up," he said, grabbing his hand and girpping it gently. "We need you." He saw Harry's eyes move and could feel him gripping back so he continued talking. "I need you, and even Louis is here to make sure you're okay, so you have to wake up." He licked his lips as he saw Harry's eyes flutter open. Niall wasn't expecting Harry to just stare blankly at the ceiling when his eyes opened, but that's all he did. "Harry? What's wrong?" Niall asked, rubbing his thumb over Harry's cheek gently, catching some of the tears that had continued to fall out.

       Harry's voice was small and more tears were threatening to spill out as he looked over at Niall. "I have to go back," he said, biting his lip.

       Niall furrowed his eyebrows while Louis started to wake up, not noticing that Harry had woken up. "Go back where?" Niall asked, grabbing his hand and rubbing his thumb in soothing circles.

       "Heaven."


	6. Trapped

       Niall stared at Harry in disbelief, not sure if he heard him correctly. "Y...you what?" he asked, standing up and furrowing his eyebrows. "Haz, we can't just barge into heaven, especially not when you're fucking wanted!" His voice got a little louder, and woke Louis up completely, who had sat up and was now looking at Harry. "No way are you going back there. They'd kill you," he said seriously.

       Harry sat up and turned to look at him, not even acknowledging Louis beside him. "I have to," he said, standing up and feeling pain shoot through his stomach and causing him to fall back on the bed. When Niall tried to help him, he pushed him away. "I'm fine," he mumbled, biting his lip and wondering if what he saw was just a dream or if it had really happened.

       Niall shook his head and bit his lip. "You're not going to heaven, Harry, you will get killed." His tone left no room for argument and Harry knew that, but he had to find some way to see if Mr. Jones really was gone forever. Niall sighed and sat next to him, both him and Harry ignoring and completely forgetting that Louis was in the room with them. "I won't let you go, Haz," he whispered, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Niall's shoulders, but didn't say anything because if he made any sort of promise that he wouldn't go, he would have to go through with it.

       Louis could feel the jealousy bubbling inside him, but he just turned away from them and looked out the window, keeping his back facing them and putting his head in his hands. He wondered what was going on between the two, if there was some sort of relationship that he shouldn't get between - even though he planned on getting Harry whether Niall was with him or not. He sighed silently and turned back around when he heard the bed move and saw Niall getting up and Harry looking down at the ground while biting his lip. Niall changed into black skinny jeans and a tight black muscle shirt. Niall looked over at Louis and walked towards him, anger flashing through his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. "What?" he asked, causing Harry to notice him for the first time.

       "I'm leaving," Niall said, going towards the window and opening it. "I need you to make sure that Harry stays put." His voice was stern as he glared at Louis. "I will not hesitate to kill you if I find out Harry left, understood?" he said, adding a growl at the end that meant he would go through with the threat if necessary. "I'll be back later." And with that, he was gone, flying out the window and towards where he went every night.

       Niall landed a few blocks away from Queen's Beach Bar and made sure his wings were tucked in before he started to walk. He made sure that his shirt was pulled up just a little bit over his jeans as he made his way towards the entrance, showing the bouncer his I.D. and paying his way in. He sat down on a bar stool and started off with a simple beer, flirting slightly with the bartender with a wink and brushing his hand gently down his arm so he could get the drink free, which he got quickly and fairly easily. He smiled at the tender and sipped his beer slowly, looking around and seeing a guy across from him, but he wasn't too interested. He sighed and finished off his beer and walking to the dance floor. He smirked at a few of the guys that immediately came over and started to grind on him. He accepted it completely and he could feel bodies all around him.

       When he felt someone bump his back, he turned around with a small smirk still plastered on his face and he notices the other guy turn around as well. He runs a hand through his hair and stops in his tracks when he sees the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. His hair is black and styled up in a quiff and his eyes, the colour of rich soil flecked with black; eyes the colour of dark chocolate with flecks of hazel nut, sable eyes, the colour of hot chocolate, the deep brown of the winter trees at twilight, the lightened brown of parched summer soil, glossy chestnut brown, the colour of unvarnished oak with deep mahogany flecks, the colour of apple pips, mottled like varnished cork, the colour of roasted coffee beans, the colour of a dessert palm tree with flecks of acorn shell.

       Niall opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed almost like the words were caught in his throat and it felt like it was only him and the boy in front of him in the room; almost like everyone else was gone. He licked his lips and opened his mouth again, but the word that came out sounded more like a squeak. "Hi." He cleared his throat quickly and the noise from around him came back at once, the music pounding in his ear and the laughter from others around him. "Hi," he said, a little bit more firm with his voice.

       The boys laugh flowed through the air like a melody and he's already addicted to it. "Hi, I'm Zayn," he said, biting his lip and moving closer so that their chests were just a few inches away. "What's your name?" Zayn asked, putting his hands on Niall's hips and he felt fire flow through his whole body just by a simple brush of skin on skin.

       "Niall," he said, sounding a bit more confident than before, but who could blame him? The boy in front of him was probably his own definition of perfection, with his defined cheek bones, long eye lashes, pink and soft looking lips. Even his nose looks like it's been sculpted by God for hours more than what his father would usually spend his time on. "Would you like to dance?" he offered, moving closer so their hips were pressed together and he bit his lip, a little bit nervous of rejection. When Zayn nodded and moved his hips against Niall's to the music, Niall smiled and put his hands on Zayn's shoulders, grinding on him and keeping in time with the beat.

       After dancing for a good half hour, Zayn points to the bar and pulls Niall over there. He leans against it as Niall sat down on a stool and they just stare at each other, biting their lips and leaning closer slightly. When their lips were only a breath away, Zayn got pulled back by a guy much bigger than both of them. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but by the look on Zayn's face, he didn't think it was good. Zayn looked back at Niall and shrugged his shoulders, smiling slightly. "We'll meet again," he said, patting his knee lightly before walking away. Niall reached out to grab his hand, but he was already too far away.

* * *

 

        Harry watched Niall leave and looked out the window for a few more seconds before his eyes snapped to Louis'. He didn't know how he should feel about the demon that sat on the bed next to him and it made it a little bit uncomfortable knowing they were in a room. Alone. He was in a room alone with someone who had kissed him just earlier that day. Harry looked away quickly and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over and resting his face in the palm of his hand and letting his elbows fall on top of his thighs. To be completely honest, he was terrified to be stuck alone with a demon that could kill him in a matter of seconds, but it was even scarier that he couldn't bring himself to be afraid of Louis.

       "Well isn't this a pleasant silence?" Louis said, sarcasm lacing his voice. He looked over at Harry, who was slouched over and remaining completely still and silent. He sighed softly and got up, moving over so he was sitting right next to Harry. "I...I want to talk about the kiss," he whispered, looking over at Harry and seeing him turn his head slightly so they were looking at each other. "It was unexpected and you probably don't want me anywhere near you right now, but something about you..." he trailed off and licked his lips, looking in front of him towards the wall. When Harry stayed silent, Louis sighed and his irritations levels grew slightly, but he kept calm. "Can you say something?"

      Harry looked away from Louis and down at the ground below him, biting his lip and refusing to meet Louis' eye. "I don't know," he whispered, letting go of his lip and sighing. His eyes were closed now and he pressed his face into his hands, hiding them and letting his curls fall in front of him. "I don't have anything to say." He kept his voice low and quiet because he truly had nothing to say on the matter. He was going to consider it a one time thing, so there was no reason to discuss the kiss anyways.

       With a shake of his head, Louis stood up from the bed and walked so he was standing in front of Harry, hands on his hips. "Fine, let's talk about something else. The reason you want to go back to heaven when you aren't wanted," Louis said, trying to get something out of Harry other than an 'I don't know', which annoyed the shit out of him. "What's so important that you need to go back, especially when there's a chance you could get killed. How do you think Niall would feel if you got killed, huh?"

       Something snapped inside of Harry and he stood up, towering over Louis and glaring down at him with his eyes full of anger. "Why does a no good demon like you care?" he growled, standing right in front of Louis, who was a little taken back by the sudden change in Harry's mood. "What does my business mean to you and what does it matter if I do? Who are you to decide what I do?" His hands were balled into fist and he looked intimidating, but Louis wasn't going to back down if what he was doing was making Louis talk. "I need to find something out, so I have to go back," Harry had calmed down slightly when he remembered the dream he had and looked away from Louis, his hands relaxing as he closed his eyes. "I have to go back," he whispered, turning towards the window and walking over.

       Louis shook his head and grabbed Harry's wrist, turning him around and making sure he wouldn't get away. "I can't let you, Niall would kill me," he said, now gripping both of Harry's wrist so he couldn't flee. "Just sit and stay calm, Niall can help you when he get's back." He hoped.

       Louis was biting his lip and could feel Harry trying to pull out and that's when his patience ran out. He pushed Harry onto the bed and pinned him there, his legs on either side of Harry's hips and holding his wrists above his head. He looked directly into Harry eyes and he saw everything unfold; his whole life before he had died and even how he had died. His eyes had now widened and watched as Harry's did the same, only filling with fear and something else he couldn't quiet figure out.

       "It was you."


	7. Revelations

       Harry pushed Louis off of him and pinned him against the wall across from them, putting his hands on either side of Louis' head and trapping him there. He had a scowl on his face and anger in his eyes, causing them to go from their usually bright green colour to a shade much darker. Louis' eyes widen and his whole body fills with sadness at the realization of what he did and he regretted it immensely. "You made my life a living hell," Harry whispered.

* * *

_When Harry woke up in the morning, he automatically went to the bathroom to grab his hair wax and slick his hair back, keeping the curls out of his eyes so it would be easier to wear his glasses, which were much to big. He changed out of his pajama's and grabbed his khaki jeans and sweater vest, pulling them on quickly and looking at himself in the mirror. He nodded his head and grabbed his satchel, walking out the door with a goodbye to his mum, Anne, his dad Robin and his sister Gemma. He grabbed his coat on his way out since it was Christmas Eve right now and his school was the only one that was still in right now and there was a good amount of snow on the ground. Harry was glad that his parents had gotten him a car last year on his sixteenth birthday, no matter how crappy it was because it still worked.  
_

_He drove to school, making sure not to slip on the ice, and parked in his usual spot a few spaces down from where Louis parked his Mercedes. He got out and made sure his satchel was over his shoulder before making his way past Louis, praying that he didn't notice him. But God must not be on his side because the next thing he knew, an arm was being thrown over is shoulders and Louis was next to him with a smirk plastered on his face.  
_

_"Hey, Marcel," Louis said, laughing and tightening his grip on Harry's shoulder. Marcel was a name that Louis had come up with for Harry when they were younger and Louis was the sandbox type of bully. Harry has never liked the name, so Louis decided that it would be what he was called. Nobody at school even knew his real name because of Louis. "What, cat got your tongue?"  
_

_Louis was the bad boy of the school with his tattoo's, red dyed hair, piercings, and heavy metal music. He wore a bunch of band shirts and tight black or red skinny jeans that showed off his bum really nicely. He even made sure to get a black car and has a motorcycle he drives more during the spring and summer. His friends looked exactly like him, but that must be the reason they hang out. Louis wasn't a part of 'the cool crowd' like some might think, and he got a lot of girls over him but he was gay; only Harry knew about this, and even he wasn't supposed to. It's the main reason Louis won't ever leave him alone.  
_

_Louis sighed and rolled his eyes, getting annoyed with Harry's silent treatment. "Come'on, fag" Ironic, huh. "say something. Tell me to get lost, or to leave you alone. You know what's going to happen if you don't."  
_

_"It'll happen whether I say anything or not," Harry mumbled, walking into the school and made sure that he had passed a few teachers, but Louis acted like they were buddy-buddy. He stopped by his locker and grabbed things he needed for his next class only to get pushed into the locker by Nick and his group since Louis had left him alone when too many teachers were out and roaming around. Nick, though, wasn't scared of them. Harry mumbled an 'ow' when his head hit the locker and his heavy English book fell on his toe.  
_

_"Sorry, queer," Nick sneered, his friends shoving him a few times before walking towards his class, laughing with his mates and leaving Harry with a slightly bloody nose and a headache.  
_

_Harry picked up his books and held his nose together, trying to stop the bleeding. He walked into the bathroom to grab some toilet paper to clean up as much as he could before walking towards his class and taking the very back seat, away from the many who picked on him daily. He looked towards the front and made sure that he took notes whenever he needed to and be the stereotypical nerd that you watch on telly.  
_

_With a perfect record of straight A's and perfect attendance, Harry was every parents dream child. He never got in trouble and never fought with his sister, made sure to eat everything on his plate, and rarely ever ate anything with sugar in it. The only problem with him is that he fell in love with the wrong person, but there was something about Louis that just made him lovable. It might be the crinkles by his eyes when he smiles or laughs, maybe just his smile itself. He was just...beautiful to Harry. He was perfection in a human being.  
_

_After school, Harry made his way home and was happy that the got tomorrow off since it was Christmas. He smiled softly as he drove and pulled into his driveway, going inside and making sure his head where it had hit the locker and the few bruises he got throughout the rest of the day weren't too bad before making his way inside. He greeted his family, who instantly walked over to cheek out his new bruises. His sister lifted up his shirt to see that the bruise he had on his stomach had gotten worse while his mum check on his eye. His dad was at work right now, which made this situation a lot eaiser. He waved of his mum and sister and made his way upstairs towards his room, doing his homework quickly and listening to music the rest of the night, falling asleep around nine.  
_

_His sister woke him up by jumping on his bed, screaming about the presents downstairs; keep in mind that she's 20 and still acting like a three year old. Harry sighed and got up, smiling at his overactive sister and getting out of bed. He left his curls out and sticking around everywhere, but there wasn't much he could do when his sister was pulling him downstairs. He was pushed onto the couch and got thrown wrapped boxes on his lap. He opened every single on and the last one, a laptop, probably made him the happiest. He smiled and thanked everyone and watched as they opened their presents. Their family was one of the best families he could think of; even better than the one's you would find in movies.  
_

_Throughout the whole day, Harry and his family had hung out and watched a few movies until his mum and dad decided to go on a date for the whole night, renting out a hotel and everything. Harry smiled and waved as they left and sat down on the couch next to Gemma, bumping arms with her and just messing around. When it had started to get darker out, Harry told Gemma that he wanted to go for a walk, which she gladly let him. "I'll be home in an hour," he said, walking out the door and waving.  
_

_Harry licked his lips and shivered a little bit in the cold, but it was kind of refreshing. He planned on walking to the nearby Starbucks for something hot to drink and maybe to something small to snack on. He had to cross the road a few blocks away from it and he hadn't noticed the car that was driving by since it's headlights weren't on. He looked over when he heard screeching, but he didn't have any time to react as he felt pain shoot through his whole body as the car hit him head on. He laid down on the ground, blood pouring from the cut in his head and side and he looked over to see that the car had crashed into the tree, leaving the door open and the driver falling out. He got a good look at the driver before everything went black.  
_

_He didn't know what was happening, but he could see the clouds getting closer and closer and a blinding light fill his vision. He tried to close his eyes, but something was stopping him from doing so. He gasped when a figure came into view and he looked down at himself, seeing that he wasn't wearing anything, but he didn't feel embarrassed.  
_

_"Welcome, Harold," the figure said, smiling sweetly at him. "I am sorry, but you died. Your life goal has been full filled, though, and you have been accepted into heaven. If you'll follow me, I'll get you situated in your new home." Harry furrowed his his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could form any words, the figure had answered his question. "Your life goal was to fall in love, Harold," he said, smiling at him and leading him towards what he would call his school.  
_

* * *

 

       Louis bit his lip and shook his head, his eyes getting watery as he looked up into Harry's eyes. "I was about to tell you I loved you," he whispered. He noticed how Harry's hands had slid down a little bit and his glare faltered, but he put them back up almost immediately. The anger in Harry's eyes had subsided slightly, but it was still visible.

* * *

_Louis woke up to his sisters bouncing on his bed, yelling his name and smiling. "Sh, girls, don't want to wake up mum and dad," he whispered, grabbing the youngest two twins, Phoebe and Daisy, and hugging them close. He smiled up at Lottie, the oldest of the four girls, and Fizzy, the middle child. "Come one, get ready and I'll take you to school." Louis got out of bed and set the twins down, watching as all four girls ran out of the room and towards their own. Louis smiled and got up, walking over to his closet and grabbing his dark red skinny jeans and a random band t-shirt. He walked into the bathroom to make sure his hair was good as he styled it into a quiff and smiled. He put in his black snake bites before walking downstairs and grabbing a banana for him and the girls. He turned around and watched as they ran down the stairs, grabbing their bags and heading towards the door. Louis followed them with a smile on his face and grabbed his keys, driving the yonger one's to school first before driving towards his own._

_Louis made sure to park in his usual spot and his mates automatically crowded him, laughing and joking around with him until they saw Harry's car, smirking and pointing at him. Louis laughing along with them, but he couldn't help but feel guilt for the way he always treated him. He bit his lip and smirked as he saw him walk past, and he knew he had to do something or his mates would question him about it later, so he decided to walk over and put his arm around his shoulders, smirking up at him. "Hey, Marcel," an old nickname Louis had given Harry when they were younger. "What, cat got your tongue?" He looked back at his mates and rolled his eyes, turning back toward Harry.  
_

_Of course, Harry didn't say anything. He never did when Louis tried to get him to say something, and it sort of annoyed him because if he talked to him more, Louis might leave him alone sometimes, only messing with him when he knew that his reputation would be put on the line.  
_

_"Come'on, fag," ironic since Louis was a fag as well, and only Harry knew about this since he needed to keep the image of himself up. "say something. Tell me to get lost, or to leave you alone. You know what's going to happen if you don't," he threatened, biting his lip and noticing just how close to the school they were. Louis wouldn't be able to do anything once they got inside because of the teachers.  
_

_Harry knew this, so he waited until they were almost inside to say anything. "It'll happen whether I said anything or not," he heard him mumble, opening the door and walking inside. Louis kept his arm around his shoulders for a minute longer before letting him go and staying close behind him, watching him go to his locker and get his books.  
_

_He watched as Harry was shoved face first against the locker, but he couldn't do anything to help him. He watched Nick walk away with a few of his own mates, laughing and smirking back at Harry. He licked his lips and looked at Harry, watching him bend down and wipe some blood from his nose. Harry had picked up his books and was heading towards the bathroom, hesitating on walking in probably just in case there was someone inside. Louis bit his lip and watched for a little bit longer, making sure Harry got to his class without another problem from Nick. Once he knew that Harry was in class, he walked towards the back exit, pulling out his light and joint before leaning against the wall and lighting it up and that's how he spent the rest of the school day.  
_

_When he heard the last bell for school ring, he walked out towards the front of the building towards his car and he slid in quickly, looking around to make sure no one was around as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. He knew that cake was waiting for him when he got home since it was his birthday, but he didn't really want to do anything this year. He licked his lips and pulled into his house, turning off his car and heading inside to his sisters jumping on him and all screaming happy birthday at the same time. His mum and dad were standing behind them with cake in their hands and eighteen candles on the top, already lit. He smiled and blew them out, wishing for the chance to tell Harry how he really felt about him. After they ate cake and watched a few movies, Louis said that the girls should get to sleep. "Santa will only visit when you're sleeping," he said to the twins, carrying them towards their rooms and tucking them in. He kissed their foreheads and walked to his own room, saying goodnight the the rest of his family before plopping down on the bed and falling asleep.  
_

_Louis got a rude awaking from his sisters shaking him and pulling him out of bed, yelling about the presents that were downstairs. Louis smiled fondly at them and followed them downstairs towards the tree, sitting on the couch next to his parents and watching as the girls opened their presents. Louis only got one present himself, but he was fine with it since it was an iPod touch. He thanked his parents with a kiss on the cheek and hugged his sisters tightly before going upstairs to download some music. He smiled and laid down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling and plugging in his headphones.  
_

_Louis had accidentally fallen asleep so when he woke up, the whole house was silent and it was dark outside. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his face with his hands and turning off his iPod. He licked his lips and got out of bed, going downstairs and decided to go for a drive. It took him a few minutes to figure out where he was going until he found out he was heading towards Harry's house. Maybe today would be the day that Louis told Harry, so he just continued to drive, not noticing the boy that was crossing the street since his headlights didn't work. When he did get a look at what was in front of him, he tried to stop by slamming on the brakes, but he had slipped on some ice and he watched as the car hit the boy head on, sending him flying down the street. Louis still wasn't in control of his car and ended up slamming into a tree, killing him on impact and he never even got a look at the boy that he had hit._

* * *

 

       Harry's arms fall down to his sides as he looked at Louis, pain all over his face and he just wished that Niall was back right now. "You killed me," he said, backing up and sitting on the bed, all anger he had was gone and he was looking down at the ground, biting his lip and hiding his face behind his curls. He never noticed when Louis sat down next to him until he felt arms wrap tightly around his middle and a face being buried in his neck.

       "I'm so sorry," Louis whispered, biting his lip and not even daring to look up at Harry right now. "You have no idea how sorry I am. I..." he trailed off when he felt Harry turn and hug him back, his hair being used as a pillow as Harry pressed his face into it. "I'm sorry," Louis said again.

       Harry kept his face buried in Louis' hair, which caused his voice to become muffled. "Did you really love me?" he whispered, keeping his arms tight around Louis so that his face wasn't seen. Not yet, anyways. "Because...I loved you too." His voice never raised, but actually became quieter as he waited for Louis' answer, but it never came. Harry shook his head and got up from the bed, walking towards the door. "Fine, stay quiet," he whispered, his hands balled up into fists.

        Before Harry could reach the door, Louis grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn around. He used one hand to pull Harry's had down as he stood on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together, soft and gentle. Harry gasps slightly, but kissed Louis back quickly, keeping the kiss soft for a few minute before deepening it and moving forward so that Louis fell back first onto the bed. Harry never broke the kiss while moving to straddle Louis, their hands pressed together and fingers interlocked. Louis pulled away from the kiss for a second. "I do love you," he whispered, which got him a small smile from Harry and another kiss pressed to his lips. Louis flipped them over so that he was on top and moved Harry back so that he could rest his head on the pillow and his whole body was on the bed. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist and pulled him closer, letting go of his hands to put his arms around Louis' neck.

        Louis pulled away and looked down at Harry, biting his lip. "Have you ever...done...anything like...this?" Louis asked, his hands moving to either side of Harry's head as eh watched him shake it. Louis smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Harry forehead. "I'll go easy on you, then," he whispered, moving his hands and sitting up so that he could take off his shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room.

       Harry lifted himself off the bed slightly so it would be easier for Louis to take of his shirt as well. Harry bit his lip and grabbed the back of Louis' neck, pulling him down so that their lips could meet again. He could feel Louis' bare chest against his own and their lips move together in perfect harmony, even if the kiss was sloppy and needy. Louis opened his mouth and Harry; not knowing what to do now; copied him. He gasped quietly when he felt someone else's tongue press agaisnt his own, but he reacted quickly, wrapping both his arms around Louis' neck and pulling him closer. Louis ran his hands down Harry's chest until they found his jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and pulling them down and throwing them off the side of the bed. Harry lifted his bum off the bed so it would be easier for Louis and made sure their lips didn't separate. Louis left Harry in his boxers as he moved his hands to his own jeans, doing the same as he did to Harry's.

       "You wouldn't happen to have any lube, would you?" Louis asked, pulling away from Harry, who only shook his head again. "You're going to have to talk at one point, Harry," Louis said, getting off Harry and searching through the drawers. He was biting his lip and smiled when he found a box of colourful condoms. "What's your favorite colour?" he asked, turning to Harry and not showing what he had in his hand.

        Harry furrowed his eyebrows and tried to see what Louis had, but he couldn't see anything. "Uh, blue? Why?" he asked, but his question was answered when he saw Louis show him the blue condom. He furrowed his eyebrows even more because, how the hell did condoms get in this room.

       "Looks like Niall's hiding stuff from you," Louis said, shuffling through the same drawer until he found the lube. He smiled and walked back over to his bed, pulling down his boxers as he did. He stopped at the edge of the bed and pulled down Harry's boxers, trying hard not to stare. He looked up at Harry and saw that he was blushing profusely. "Babe, you look adorable when you blush," and that statement only made Harry blush more. Louis moved onto the bed to get back between Harry's thighs, opening the lube to pour some on his fingers. "Tell me when to stop, okay?" Harry nodded and looked down at him with wide eyes, biting his lip.

       Louis put one finger near Harry's puckered hole and looked at him before he slowly started to push it in. Harry gasped at the feeling and bit his lip harder when another finger was added. Harry laid down completely on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as Louis started to thrust and curl his fingers. Harry closed his eyes, but they shot open when he felt a burst of pleasure shoot through him, causing him to moan obscenely and push his hips back against Louis' fingers. Louis smiled when he knew he had found Harry's prostate and he continued to brush against it until Harry was a moaning, whimpering mess under him, begging for more.

        When Louis pulled out his fingers, Harry whined at the loss but immediately shut his his mouth when he saw Louis rolling the condom on and putting a large amount of lube on his cock, spreading it thoroughly. Harry licked his lips and looked up at Louis, their eyes meeting as Louis bent down to press his lips to Harry's. Very slowly, Louis pushed the head of his cock inside of Harry, causing the younger boy to gasp in pain, closing his eyes.

        "Sh, it'll get better, I promise," Louis said, peppering Harry's face with kisses as he pushed farther into Harry, moaning at his tightness but making sure not to move to fast. "Tell me when to move also," he said when he his cock was completely in Harry.

        Harry waited a few minutes until the pain had subsided and he was adjusted to Louis before nodding his head slightly. "You can move," he said, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he felt Louis slowly start to move back, keeping the pace slow while whispering encouraging things in Harry's ear. Louis made sure he moved his hips slowly for a couple more seconds before he sped up slightly, looking at Harry's reaction and seeing the pain on his face, but it was mixed with pleasure. "Faster, please?" Harry asked, opening his eyes and looking at Louis. Louis nodded his head and picked up his pace, thrusting faster and getting a few moans out of both the boys. Harry brought his hands to Louis' back and his nails were digging into his skin, scratching it and leaving red marks all over. "Faster," Harry moaned out, pushing his hips back to meet Louis'.

        Louis nodded his head and moved faster, angling his hips so that they hit Harry's prostate, getting a deep moan and a scream of pleasure from him. Louis pressed his lips to Harry's neck, sucking and nipping at certain places. When he pulled his head back, he noticed he had left small marks on Harry's neck, but he didn't see them for long because he closed his eyes and moaned, burying his face into the pillow next to Harry.

         "Harder," Harry moaned out, still clawing at Louis' back and trying to get more than what he had. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head as he felt his prostate being abused, hit over and over again and now at a force much stronger than last as Louis moved his hips harder. The whole room was filled with moans and both boys could feel themselves getting closer to the edge.

       Louis pressed his stomach against Harry's and the friction that Harry was getting was driving him insane, pushing him over the edge as he came on both of their chests and the blankets below him. Louis moaned as Harry clenched around him and he came into the condom, fulling it up and riding out both their orgasms. When Louis came down from his high, he pulled out of Harry, who was panting underneath him and wincing when he felt empty. Louis pecked his lips quickly before taking off the condom, tying it up and throwing it in the waste bin. He was too tired to clean their chests, so he just laid down next to Harry and cuddled into him, pulling the blanket on top of them and slowly falling asleep with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing smut, so sorry if it's not the best.


	8. Lover's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been having a bit of a writers block and with being the last chapter, I had a little bit of trouble figuring how to end it. Sorry, again x

       "What the fuck!?" Niall yelled, causing both boys, still naked and uncovered from the blankets, to shoot out of the bed. Harry's eyes go wide when he sees his blonde friend staring at them while only halfway in the window. The lights were still on and Harry could see the hurt forming in Niall's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had came. "O-okay then." Niall got inside the room completely and turned away from the two boys, his whole face red. "Can you get changed or something? Please?"

       Harry looked down at his body and noticed for the first time that he was still naked and coated with cum. His face got almost as red as Niall's as he grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom. Louis watched after him and grabbed some tissues from the box, wiping his stomach clean of anything before pulling on his boxers. He could feel Niall's eyes on him, but he didn't turn to look at him. "Do you need something?" he asked while pulling his shirt over his head.

        Niall walked over to Louis and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to turn around so that they could face each other. "If you hurt him in anyway, I swear I'll be the one sending you away forever," he threatened, getting in Louis' face as anger flicked through his eyes.

       "Don't worry your pretty little head," Louis said, moving away from Niall so he could pull on his jeans and straighten himself out. "I don't plan on hurting the little angel." Louis looked up at Niall and raised an eyebrow in challenge, but didn't leave any room for Niall to talk. "So where do you go every night to where you need to keep condoms and lube in the room?"

        Niall blushes and averted his eyes, biting his lip. "It's none of your business, demon," he growled, still not able to meet his eyes anymore. He only looked up when he saw Harry walk out of the bathroom, fully clothed and still red faced. NIall smiled slightly and walked over to him, pushing Louis out of the way. "Are you okay, Harry?" he asked, biting his lip and putting his hand softly on Harry's arm. He heard Louis growl behind him, but not a word came out of him. "Did you want him to do that?"

        "Are you asking if I raped him?!" Louis screamed, walking over and standing between Harry and Niall, his glare sent directly to the blonde. "No, I don't do that." His voice came out as more of a growl, but it was still understood. Louis turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Harry looking at Niall, smiling slightly.

        "Don't worry, Ni," Harry said, moving Louis out of the way and wrapping his arms around Niall, "he didn't do anything I didn't want. I would tell you if he did," Harry whispered, pulling away from Niall and putting his hands behind his back, automatically feeling Louis' hand take them gently. Harry smiled and Niall and Niall smiled back, pulling him in for another hug and smacking Louis' hand away from Harry's.

        Louis scoffed and turned away, walking toward the door. "I'm leaving," he said, opening the door and slamming it shut. He walked down the hallway and towards the elevator, only stopping when he was forced to turn around, coming face to face with Harry. "What?" he asked, his voice a lot harsher than he had intended.

        Harry flinched visibly and let go of Louis' hand, looking down at the ground. "I don't want you to leave," he whispered, biting his lip and shuffling his feet awkwardly. "You can just ignore Niall, he had no right to do anything. I plan on ignoring him too, but I want you to stay." He looked up and blue met green, each of them getting lost in each others eyes for what felt like the millionth time. Harry stepped forward and grabbed the back of Louis' neck, leaning down and pressing their lips together quickly. "So will you stay?" he asked, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

        Louis bit his lip and looked back to Harry's room where Niall was sticking his head out of the door, watching them. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Louis met Harry's eyes again. "I don't think your friend likes me very much," he said, pulling his head out of Harry's grasp and turning back towards the elevator. "Maybe next time." His voice came out more as a whisper as he pushed the button to bring the elevator to the floor. He heard Harry sigh and looked over to see that he was standing next to him. "Or you could come with me, that works."

        Harry smiled down at him and looked over at Niall, who was sending glares towards Louis. "I'll be back later," Harry said, walking into the elevator with Louis while Niall went back into his room to sulk.

              Niall shook his head, thinking about what he had seen and it only made his heart break even more. He licked his lips before deciding to go out. His window was still open from earlier, so he just jumped out quickly and flew towards the park, looking down at the people who couldn't see him. He landed in the park, a few feet away from the swing set, and started to walk around. He was looking at the scenery around him-the trees, grass, and flowers that littered the place-but the one thing he wasn't expecting, was the same boy he had met before at the bar with a knife in his stomach. One of the arch angels, Micheal, was standing over him and only turned when Niall stepped on a leaf. Niall's eyes went wide and he ran over to him, pushing Micheal out of the way and kneeling before the half-dead man-demon now that he got a look at his wings. Zayn still had his eyes slightly opened and looked up at Niall when he saw him there, and suddenly, his whole life before this came back to him.

* * *

_Zayn sat at his computer, opening his tumblr and smiling when the one thing he saw was his idols face, Niall Horan the famous singer. He didn't stalk him like most people did, just looked up and re-blogged pictures of him on tumblr. He had fallen in love with his blonde hair and blue eyes, his laugh and his smile. Everything about Niall had made Zayn happy. Niall was the only light in his world, since his parents abused him and he was home-schooled, so he had no friends. His life sucked, and Niall was the only thing keeping him from ending it. He had tried plenty of times before, but nothing more than cutting. He still had scars on his wrists from when he had failed._   
  
_Every time Zayn logged onto his tumblr, a new picture of Niall would show up and it caused him to smile. His eyes always looked brighter each time that Zayn saw them and he hoped and prayed he would never forget them. The little bits of green that swam around in the never ending ocean of blue._   
  
_One night, while Zayn was walking down the street on his way home from the store, three men stepped in front of him. They each pulled out a knife and forced Zayn into an empty alley, cornering him into the wall. They demanded whatever Zayn had in his pockets, but he didn't have anything except a couple of bucks. He received one punch to the stomach, causing him to groan and fall to the ground. He would have gotten back up, but all the of the men took turns kicking at his chest and abdomen, causing him to cough up blood and a few of his ribs to snap. One of them picked Zayn back up and he got a good look at his face; he was bald and his eyes were a disgusting brown, full of hatred and anger. He never got to see the other two men before he felt a sharp pain in his back and something dripping down._   
  
_Zayn fell to his knees, his vision getting blurry as he watched the three men run. He could hear sirens in the distance and getting closer, but it was getting harder and harder to pay any attention. He fell onto the ground, his cheek pressing against the cement that was now soaked with his blood. His eyes were blank as he started to black out, watching a few people-paramedics, he thought-walking over to him and talking to him. He couldn't hear what they said and the last thing he saw was blue eyes and blonde hair._

* * *

 

Zayn smiled softly up at Niall, who ignored the arch angels now surrounding him, and reached his hand up to touch his cheek. The tears were now stinging both of their eyes, each of them trying to stop it. Niall put his hand over Zayn's and leaned into his touch, everything coming back to him in that very second.

 

* * *

       _"Niall, look over here!" "No, over here!" "Is it true you found a new girl to sleep with?" Niall stopped in his tracks, trying his best to ignore the paps, but that last question caused him to snap. He turned around, remaining as calm as he could and ignoring his body guard, Steve. "Girls are not to be talked about like that. It's not right, and no, I do not have a girlfriend and you goddamn know why so leave me alone and quit trying to get into my personal life," he said, Irish accent clear, before turning around and walking away from the now stunned paps. He could hear Steve chuckling behind him, but his anger was flailing and he would end up snapping at him if he turned around._

_"Why must you always patronize them?" Steve asked, walking next to Niall with his hands in his pockets. Steve was slightly shorter than Niall, but he had a lot more muscle around his biceps and his abs were more predominant. His hair was short, just a little bit longer than if it was shaved, and was a blonde colour. His eyes, unlike the normal shade, was a darker blue. It looked like the sky when the sun was going down, but only the blue part. Because of protocol, he was always forced to wear a tight black shirt and black skinny jeans. Niall told him he didn't have to, because it was almost ninety degrees today, but he denied the offer._

_Niall looked over at him and shrugged, stuffing his own hands into his back pockets before looking ahead. "Why do they always have to talk about girls like they're just someone to fuck?" He bit his lip and shrugged again, knowing that he was going to be in every magazine and newspaper known to Englad, and probably everywhere else in the world. He can see the headlines now, 'Popstar gets defensive'. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why did I have to become famous?" he asked, closing his eyes and shaking his head. It's always been his dream to be world famous, but he wished that it didn't come with all of the paps and photographers.  
_

_Steve smiled and shrugged, licking his lips. "I don't know, but you have an amazing voice that was meant to be heard by more than just your family," he said, patting Niall's back as they walked. Niall opened his eyes and smiled over at Steve. "And you got to meet me, so that makes everything much better."  
_

_"God, you're so fucking cocky!" Niall laughed, shaking his head. He heard a few sirens from behind him and turned around just in time to see three police cars race by them. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at Steve. "What do you think that's all about?" he asked, before watching the cars stop near an alleyway. "Let's go check it out." Niall grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him towards the alley, stopping when he saw a body surrounded in blood. Lot's of blood. He saw the boy who was being turned over and the first thought in his head was beautiful. He knew the boy wouldn't be able to survive this, but all thoughts were erased from his head when he saw the raven-haired boy turned and looked at him before his eyes closed.  
_

_He could feel Steve whispering something in his ear and felt him pull his arm, but all noise was gone as he continued to stare at the boy he has never seen before. His view of they boy was gone when Steve pulled him out of the alley and towards the car. Niall knew he would never forget that face, not one that beautiful. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Steve, who had the car door open for him and he still couldn't hear what he was saying, his mind going fuzzy. He could feel his eyes drooping and arms go to wrap around his waist, holding him up. He felt himself being placed in the car and it driving off, but he passed out before he new where he was being taken.  
_

_Niall woke up in front of a gate, a man standing in front of it and smiling at him. "Welcome, Niall Horan, to heaven," the man said, his voice deep but his face young. Niall widened his eyes and walked over towards the man, stopping just a few feet in front of him. "You have been welcomed by God into his home after your death."  
_

_Niall furrowed his eyebrows and his gaze flicked around him, trying to find out where he was. His mind was blank, not remembering anything. "Wait, death? I'm dead?" he asked, his eyes finally resting on the man who stood in front of him, a sympathetic smile on his face. "How...how did I die?" Niall asked, walking around the man towards the gates that stood behind him.  
_

_"You had a stroke, after seeing a man who was stabbed," he said, turning to face Niall. The man reached his hand out and the gates opened slowly, but no light like what you would expect showed up. The only thing he saw was buildings and a few other men and women with wings. "You won't remember anything from your past unless there is something there to trigger it," he said, walking past Niall and through the gates. "You may call me Gabriel."  
_

* * *

Niall let one tear fall as the memories flooded him, causing his head to hurt but he didn't care. The boy below him was the one he saw in the alley, the one that he had considered beautiful before he even knew his name.

       Yeah, having a stroke is probably the stupidest way to die.

       Zayn could feel his eyes drooping, his vision fading to out as darkness surrounded him. He smiled up at Niall, who only had tears stinging his eyes. "I love you," Zayn whispered, his eyes completely closing and his hand dropping. The last thing he felt was a pair of lips pressed to his own.

       Niall felt his shoulder being grabbed lightly, pulling him away from Zayn. But Niall shrugged the hand off and grabbed the knife that was stuck in Zayn's stomach. He turned towards Micheal, anger flashing through his eyes before plunging the knife into his chest. He let out a choked noise as he fell to the ground, his chest lining up with Zayn's and the knife getting pushed all the way into Niall's body.

        The only thing that kept Niall awake was the sight of Harry running towards him. His hearing was gone and everything was going black. He watched helplessly as Harry was grabbed, along with Louis; who was running behind him. His mind had started to go blank until he saw Harry being pushed onto the ground alongside Louis. Both of them were being held down by three others, each of their own kind. Harry's wings were forced out, a bright purple colour shinning as they did. Everything around them had froze, the birds were stopped in mid air and the wind stopped. The wings shown brighter as they were gripped, the air around them becoming cold. He could see Louis struggling to get out of his demons hold and get to Harry, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. No, it was too late. Harry was already done for, head facing the sky as a blood curdling scream was let out, his wings being torn from his back. His blood, unlike everyone else, was black, running down his back and staining the grass. His wings didn't disappear, only seemed to grow brighter with each tug. The blue in them had vanished and the purple was slowly becoming green, starting at the middle and separating the two purples.

        Niall couldn't do anything but watch as his friend was clipped right before his eyes. He wished he hadn't missed his heart in an attempt to stay with Zayn, but it was too late now. He was already surrounded in a pool of his and Zayn's blood, the two mixing together to make a sickly red. Niall's eyes filled with tears as he watched Harry's body curl in on itself, his wings now completely ripped off. His eyes were squeezed shut and so were Louis', which were filled with tears. Harry's body had cracked and filled with light, blinding Niall until Harry had fully disappeared. Niall sobbed once, but it was too quiet for anyone to hear.

       Next was Louis, who was staring at the spot that Harry was just seconds ago. Niall kept his eyes on Louis, whose own wings were being forced out. He watched as the bigger demon, whose name he didn't know, gripped the bottom of his wings. Instead of them being ripped out, they were burned. The flames enveloping the entire structure and devouring it, leaving nothing in it's wake. It might not have been longer than an angel's clippings, but it hurt a thousand times worse. Louis' body fell onto the ground, shattering into a million tiny pieces once he hit the grass and evaporating into the sky. His wings were gone and so was he, along with Harry.

       Niall noticed that the body that once belonged to Zayn was nothing but a transparent silhouette. He knew that if he didn't die soon, he would end up falling onto the ground when Zayn disappeared. He didn't have to worry about it for too long as his world went black, everything disappearing and the last thing that would ever flash across his vision was Micheal, walking towards him.

* * *

 

        Harry bit his lip and ran frantically, looking around for anything but not seeing what his heart was searching for. He knew there was no chance of ever seeing him again, but he still wanted to search. He had been running for what felt like hours, heading in every direction as he searched for the ocean that was Louis' eyes. His breathing never once became ragged or heavy as he ran. Sweat never once ran down his face nor covered his body, but that's just what purgatory does.

         Louis looked around, staying in place just in case he got farther away. He turned in circles for days, not getting dizzy or threatening to fall over. His eyes searched for the eyes that he had known for years and come to love, but he couldn't find them. He wanted to see them for one last time before leaving forever, before never being able to see anything again.

       They both stopped in their tracks, their eyes meeting and a wide smile filling their faces. They walked towards each other, ignoring the other souls that floated around them. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist while Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' back, their lips meeting for one more time before everything went black, their souls freezing exactly where they were.

       In each other's arms.


End file.
